thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Shadow's Stories in Order
This is a list where Shadow tells stories, her melodies are terrific singing. Season 1 (1997) # An Old Lady Lives is a Shoe # The Itsy Bitsy Spider (from "Water, Water Everywhere"): The itsy bitsy spider climb up the water spout before the rain over him. In the end, a spider can make it to the top of the roof. #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (from "Shape of a Bear"): A man doesn't remember what it is; instead, a man sees a diamond and often saw a star correctly. #Baa Baa Black Sheep (from "Share, Bear"): The Black Sheep Offers the 3 bags of wool to the 3 people; a master, a dame, a boy from the lane. It turns out, though; the black sheep is too cold to buy more wool. #Humpty Dumpty (from "Why Bears Can't Fly"): Humpty Dumpty accidentally fall off the wall and the king's horse and the king's men can put Humpty Dumpty back together again. #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater (from "Falling for Fall"): Peter Peter eats all kinds of pumpkins when a wife offers a pumpkin house, and a new television. #A-Tisket, A-Tasket (from "What's in the Mail, Today?"): A little girl is on the way to camp when she accidentally drop the letter by the dog. #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (from "Dancing the Day Away"): A teddy bear teaches his dance moves. #Roses Are Red (from A Wagon of a Different Color): The alligator eats a blue suede shoe in the end of the story. #Old MacDonald Had A Farm (from "Dirt, I Love You So!"): Old MacDonald explores the animals on the farm: a chicks, a cow, and a dinosaur. #Hey Diddle Diddle (from "Music to My Ears"): Miss Kitty Cat wrote a song in the story. #London Bridge is Falling Down (from "All Connected"): Her version of the story explains broken-and-building bridges. #Jack And Jill (from "Summer Cooler"): Jack and Jill went to fetch a pail of water from the well in the middle of the story such as following a nice tree, a goat, a planet named Saturn, and even a heavenly angel on a cloud. #Hickory Dickory Dock (from "The Big Little Visitor"): The mouse went up the clock, and the mouse fall down and decides to go back up. #I've Been Working on the Railroad (from "Working Like a Bear"): The story contains railroad compounding. #The Muffin Man (from "Magic in the Kitchen" and "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry"): In her version, The Muffin Man is able to fly in his mouth with a little help and lives in Gingerbread Lane. #Mary Mary Quite Contrary (from "Spring Fever" and "A Plant Grows in Bear's House"): Mary Mary complains the story about the bells, the clams, and the maids in a row. #The 3 Little Kittens (from "Lost Thing"): The 3 little kittens search their mittens to find their hidden pie. #Old Mother Hubbard (from "Friends For Life"): Old Mother Hubbard runs errands in the bakery, the grocery, and the barbershop for a dog's red hair wig. Season 2 (1998) *Rock-A-Bye Baby (from "Ooh, Baby, Baby" and "A Winter's Nap") A baby cradle opens his parachute on the top, a baby reminds a parachute it's a good thing. *The Bear Went Over the Mountain (from "Raiders of the Lost Cheese"): The bear went over the double mountain to see what he could see. *Hush Little Baby (from "The Big Sleep"): A baby learns new toys and new things. *Over In The Meadow (from "Clear as a Bell"): Her story presents a classic counting rhyme: 2 frogs, 3 ducks, 4 birds, and 5 snakes. *1, 2, Buckle My Shoe (from "You Learn Something New Every Day"): Her story in this version is told by a doctor, a doctor learns numbers 1 through 10. *Oh Give Me A Home (from "Back to Nature"): Her story in the desert is a cowboy who hurt his thumb with a hammer. *Jack Be Nimble (from "The Ojolympics"): Jack learns to jump over a candlestick. The whole story is narrated by 2 sports commentators with microphones. *If All the World Were an Apple Pie (from "The Great Pretender"): The earth accidentally transform into an apple pie, the houses were transform into bread and cheese, no drinking the ink, just eating the ground. *The Man And The Woman Remember (from "It's All In Your Head"): A man in a ship is sailing to sea, and a woman dreams to sleep, a man and a woman decide to get married to say "I do". In the end, a parrot appears. *Little Bo Peep (from "Oops, My Mistake"): Little Bo Peep lost The sheep and decides to take sheep to a disco dance. *Monday's Child (from "Bear's Birthday Bash"): The story explains The 7 days of the week. *Yankee Doodle (from "Look What I Made"): A man named Yankee Doodle has sticks in hats to ride on: a skateboard, a hippopotamus, and even a poodle. *This Is The Way The Mulberry Bush Of The Circus (from "If at First You Don't Succeed") : Her version explains the circus, and doing laundry. *The North Wind Will Do Blow (from "All Weather Bear"): A robin keeps himself warm in the barn, But decides to go ice skating. *The 3 Little Pigs (from "I Built That!"): The 3 little pigs ruined their homes, except the brick house avoiding the Big Bad Wolf trying to blow it down then accidentally fell into the chimney and in the end of the story dress up as the red bows even though he is a boy. *Pussy Cat Pussy Cat (from "Tutter's Tiny Trip"): In her James Bonds parody 00CAT, a cat spy rescues a mouse under the queen's chair. *Little Miss Muffet (from "Afraid Not"): In her version, Little Miss Muffet offers a tuffet and curds and whey. In the end, Little Miss Muffet is not scare of a spider and the spider says he loves curds and whey. *Little Jack Horner (from "I Gotta Be Me!"): Little Jack Horner sticks a thumb in his family's pie. *Ladybug Ladybug (from "Buggin'"): The ladybugs search the house on fire to put it out, it turns out the house is struck by lightning bugs. *The Man And The Woman Play With The Flower (from "Love is All You Need"): A man and a woman play with the flower, a man keeps taking pedals, a woman decides to use a watering can to make the flowers grow. *The Stories Of The Incredible Opposites Jack Sprat And His Wife Pat Sprat (from "As Different as Day and Night"): A man announces Jack Sprat and his wife Pat Sprat, Jack is fat, Pat is lean, then Jack becomes a marathon runner and Pat becomes a weightlifter. *The Curly Punk Rock Girl (from "The Way I Feel Today"): A girl plays the guitar with a dog doing a rock and roll scene but has curl pointing out of the forehead. *Girls And Boys Come Out To Play (from "You Go, Ojo!"): Boys and girls come out to play at night. *Wear You a Hat (from "Scientific Bear"): A man wears a hat (like Abraham Lincoln) and a crown (a king) they look like they were best friends and decides to wear them in outer space instead. *The Man In The Wilderness (from "I Was Just Thinking"): A man tells a woman a good question. In the end, a fish meets a seal which as red herrings searching for the rotten egg. *Oh My Darling Clementine (from "Wish You Were Here"): A miner is alone in the desert with his daughter clementine taking Dad to school with an e-mail. *His Trip To The Moon (from "And to All a Good Night"): A man travels inside a balloon to the moon, it turns out it was another planet meeting an alien holding cheese. *The Day In The Life Of The Dog (from "Call It a Day"): A dog spends time all day. In the end, a cow tells the dog it was time to get beauty sleep. *The Frog Prince (from "What's the Story?"): In her version, a princess takes the golden ball and the frog up to the castle meeting the king, the king gathers their marriage and often gives a kiss, in the end, a princess turns into a frog. *An Old Lady Lives in a Shoe (from ”Home is Where the Bear Is”): An old lady visited a shoe house with children. Season 3 (1999) *Mary Had A Little Lamb (from "Friends at Play"): A lamb follows Mary to school, such as car rides, skiing, and scuba diving. *Cock A Doodle Doo (from "Lost and Found"): A dame lost her shoe and a master accidentally lost his fiddle stick, and no one is around to find them. *The Little Red Riding Hood (from "The Senseless Detectives"): The Little Red Riding Hood explains The Big Bad Wolf's senses. In the end of the twist, Granny is a doctor. *What Do Shadows Do For On Halloween? (from "Halloween Bear"): the story of the grayscale background explains what do shadows do for on Halloween. *Pop Goes The Weasel (from "You Never Know"): A monkey and a weasel run around the table on a circle. *The Ugly Duckling (from "It's All About You"): Her story talks about the ugly ducklings. In the end, the ugly duckling grows up with an eye of the beholder on a mirror. *The Old Lady Toss in The Basket (from "Woodland House Wonderful"): The old lady in a basket flies 17 times high as the moon as the old lady in a basket sweeps cobwebs from the sky with a broom. *Baa Baa Black Sheep (from "What's Mine Is Yours"): The Black Sheep Offers the 3 bags of wool to the 3 people; a master, a dame, a boy from the lane. It turns out, though; the black sheep is too cold to buy more wool. *Christopher Columbus Discover The Indians in 1492 (from "Bear's Secret Cave"): Christopher Columbus sails off to the sea for discovering the Indians in 1492. However, Christopher Columbus gives the Indians a potato. *The Town That Lost It’s Smell (from "Smellorama"): Her story explains various types about the town that lost its smell, such as smelling the roses without stopping, smelling the bouquet of feet (while having a green toe), not one whiff of Limburger cheese, smell skunks to ask "please", no odor in a garbage can, no aroma in a pizza pan, in the end, a nose has a cold. *Tingalayo (from "I For-Got Rhythm!?"): A Latin donkey is all alone on the beach, spending the day eating peas, fall asleep in bed, and kicking 2 hind feet. *They’ll Be Coming Around The Mountain When They Come (from "Wait for Me"): Her traveling song is about a man, a wolf, and a moose. *A Yawn in the Dawn (from "Morning Glory"): This Is The Story Of The Animals Waking Up In The Morning in the background describing sepia tone. *5 Little Monkeys (from "That Healing Feeling"): 5 little monkeys jump off their bed one by one. *Peter Piper (from "Words, Words, Words"): Peter Piper picks a peck of pickle peppers, our peck is worth 8 quarters, in the end of the tongue twister, Peter Piper should never be able to eat too many pickle peppers again. *Gus The Interactive Shadow Dog (from "Let's Get Interactive"): A dog named Gus searches 3 letters to find Gloria. *To Market, To Market (from "The Yard Sale"): In the story, a man offers a rhinoceros and an emu for a wildlife. *The Very First Thanksgiving (from "The Best Thanksgiving Ever"): Squanto and his pilgrim friends explore adventures on the very first Thanksgiving. *The Books for Everyone (from "Read My Book"): The story explains same characters in different books that can read. *It's Kwanzaa Time (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1"): The story talks about Kwanzaa. *I Have a Little Dreidel (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2"): The 2 men play dreidel, a dreidel's face can speak. In the end, a gimmel appears on him. Season 4 (2002-06) *The Stone Soup (from "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2"): The village of the people were hungry, a wise woman creates a stone soup. *The Lion and the Mouse (from "Appreciation Day"): A lion strangles a mouse's tail, often a lion got trapped in a hammock, a mouse decides to free a lion with cutting it. *The Jazz Music (from "The Great Bandini"): Her story talks about jazz music. *Cowboy Flounder (from "The Big Blue Home of the Brave"): A flounder pretends to be a cowboy in the desert. *I'm A Turtle (from "A Trip to the General Store"): A turtle saved money with a purse, in the end, a turtle decides to ride on a motorcycle. *The Duck and the Ladybug (from "The View from You"): A duck and a ladybug go on an adventure. *Chores (from "To Clean or Not to Clean"): Her story explains what chores do for fun. *The Life of a Hammer (from "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday"): A hammer grows up in ages. In the end, a hammer has new hammer children. *Sincere Volunteers (from "The Volunteers of Woodland Valley"): A sincere volunteer explains what volunteers do: saving cats on a chandelier, offering soup to a bad villain, etc. In the end, a volunteer often gives a puppet show. *The Horse (from "This is Your Life, Bear"): Her story explains the tale of the horse.